Time to Heal 1of1
by granger2malfoy
Summary: After sending her daughter off to Hogwarts, Hermione runs into Draco. ONE SHOT


**Title: Time to Heal (1/1)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** D/Hr

**Rating:** R (soft)

**A/N:** This little bunny bit me right in the middle of my daughter's soccer game. And when you are coaching is NOT a very convenient point in time to get bitten by a plot bunny. :p

* * *

"Now, Alexandria owl me tonight before you go to bed and tell me all about it," Hermione stated as she put her daughter on to the Hogwarts Express.

A second year boy with dark unmanageable hair and soft blue took her daughter's hand. "She'll be fine, Auntie Mione."

After Alexandria disappeared for a moment, her head popped out of a window further down. "Bye, mom. Love you. Don't worry about me. Daddy, you made it!"

Hermione's whole body froze at her daughter's statement and her breath caught in her chest. The little girl with curls of blonde waved as her father, the man Hermione had been separated for over a year now. The man handed her a small box as she leaned out the window. With a huge smile, the girl blew both of her parents a kiss as the train began to pull away.

Not wanting to make a scene, she turned her back away from Draco Malfoy and began to walk back towards the stone column. Just as she passed through it, a strong hand grabbed arm and felt her body Disapperating. _Bloody hell, he caught up with me._

He brought her back to the home she had not stayed in almost thirteen months, since that horrible night. They were standing in the library they had to enlarge when she had moved into his family's manor fifteen years ago. _At least, he had sense not to Apperate us into the bedroom._

Draco approached the table behind the large leather sofa and poured himself and her some drinks. Hermione's fingers drifted along the huge black sofa as she remembered the first time he took her on the coach since she refused to leave the library as she studied for finals. The smallest hint of a smile crept on her lips and his voice made it disappear. "I remember that afternoon too. At least, I got your mind off of history for the rest of the day."

"Why'd you bring me back here, Draco?"

He handed her the rock glass with the amber liquid and smirk as he raised his glass to her. "To Alexandria, getting sorted into the better house."

"That would be Gryffindor and I'll drink to that," she exclaimed as she tipped the crystal to her lips and let the liquid drain down her throat.

Draco set down his drink and unbuttoned his velvet robes to drape them across the high back of the sofa. The leather sank as he lowered his body to sit on the edge and looked up to her. "I wanted to talk a little before you ran back to work."

"I happen to have taken the next three days off. So, I wanted to strip down the flat and give it a good cleaning. Figured it help take my mind off the fact she was gone till December," Hermione admitted as she stepped up to the fireplace and turned to face the marble mantel.

"Have you forgiven me, yet?"

His question was short but the subject hurt her soul so much. That horrible night she caught him with his hand up his ex-girlfriend's knickers as she was hosting his dinner party. "I don't know, Draco. You betrayed my trust and love. I don't know, if I am over that yet."

Draco was suddenly behind her and placed his long fingers on her shoulders. She could admit to herself that she had missed his touch. She looked up into the silver mirror above the mantle and saw the love was still there in his eyes as ran his fingers through her long brown curls. With an instant, his glaze caught her and neither pulled away.

When she packed her and her daughter's things later that night, he had begged her, pleaded with her, sent her roses, asked her to yell at him, and stated that he'd do anything for her forgiveness. All she asked for was time and owl her to set up times to see Alexandria. He obeyed her wish. About two months after she left, he started to send her a letter every week stating what was happening with him and that he would always love her. It took several months before she started to reply back with short notes but nothing of her feelings for him. They both knew she still loved him but she was just not able to say it.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked into his soul and saw the remorse was there. Draco stopped the tear with a kiss on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "Please let me try to win your heart back. I don't care how long it takes. I'll wait forever if I have to but let me try to erase the pain."

Hermione turned to him and touched his cheek with the back of her hand as he nuzzled into her touch. "You can not erase but maybe start to replace and rebuild."

"Lets start with a lunch date right now. Then dinner date tonight and then do it all over again tomorrow. Or we can just go to bed now and eat later," he replied with a smirk.

She hit him on the shoulder for his playful comment. He touched where she hit and acted like he was mortally hurt. Hermione pressed her lips to his shoulder and linked her arm into his. "Lunch sounds great."

The End


End file.
